1. Field of Invention
This disclosure pertains to floating wave attenuation and breakwater systems. More particularly, this invention pertains to a wave attenuator for dissipating wave energy to protect shorelines against wave damage and erosion, while also protecting docks, moorings, boats and the like from the tremendous power and force of the wave action. Floating wave attenuators use the action of the wave to dissipate itself and remove the energy traveling in the waves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Floating wave attenuators of varying types have been in use for many years. Some examples of floating wave attenuators include hollow concrete structures, floating docks with various items hung from underneath, and even old tires strung together.
The general physical principles that relate to the wave attenuating ability of a specific floating breakwater are reflection, absorption, and turbulence.
Another method for stopping waves is reflection such as in bulkheads. Reflection is provided by a barrier that reflects the wave rather than allowing it to pass through.
A large mass, such as provided by large floating concrete breakwaters, provides for absorption of the wave energy.
A well known turbulence-generating breakwater is the common floating scrap-tire breakwater. It is made by connecting tires together and floating them with cubes of Styrofoam, for example. The floating scrap-tire breakwater attenuates waves through a loss of energy caused by multiple openings and “traps” that the water must pass through. In its simplest form, the maze of channels exhausts the force of the wave on its way through.